Summer Storms
by Kidea
Summary: This doesn't belong here. FF needs an original catagory! This is my work for NaNoWriMo. Noah moves interstate after his best friend, Ryan, dies. He moves into a share house but something is NQR about these guys. And was that Ryan he saw at the servo?
1. Chapter 1

This month is National Novel Writing Month: aka NaNoWriMo.

The aim is to write a 50 000 novel in a month. A difficult thing to do. The quality of these uploads will not be fantastic as the aim is quantity not quality.

Each time I write more I'll upload it as a new chapter – though it may not actually be a new chapter.

Tell me what you think as I go C:

AND JOIN IN! IT'S EPIC FUN!

Summer Storms

Chapter One

It was raining as he drove through the winding streets. The middle of summer and it was raining in great sheets that made it difficult for Noah to see through. The wipers of his rusted blue bomb of a car work furiously to keep the windows clear enough so the Noah didn't plough into some unsuspecting pedestrian or a tree. They were failing. The radio was stuck between static and what Noah thought might have been contemporary jazz – he may have been wrong – and the white noise was calming in a way the rain hammering on the metal roof wasn't. Another left turn, a few right turns, maybe another left and a long stretch of straight up the main street. He was never going to find this place. He glanced to the passenger seat to where Ryan's box of bits sat. It was taped up but Noah knew it contained a few photos, a soccer trophy or two and some other bits and pieces that Ryan's parents had given to their son's best friend after his passing. Looking at the box made Noah think about his friend's death and thinking about it made the empty hole in his gut threaten to take over his body. He missed his buddy. They were supposed to be going to University back home, together. But instead Noah had taken his cousin Lotti's suggestion to take the Graphic Design course on the other side of the country. This meant moving into a share house with a bunch of random strangers. Lotti said she knew one of them but that didn't calm Noah's fears. Lotti was weird and so were most of her friends. He turned another corner and nearly ran over a street sign.

"Shit!"

Noah flung his arm over the back of the passenger seat as he backed up and as he turned towards the front again something paused in the beam of his headlights. It was pasty white and its eyes gleamed in the light, like a cat or a fox but it was much too big. Thunder boomed over head and it was all very ominous because when Noah blinked the figure was gone.

"Riiiight…" Noah shook his head and drove off down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

MORE!!!…………desu

As he drove Noah tried to push the distorted white image from his mind but it just kept descending over him and he would shudder every time.

'It was just the rain. The rain made it scarier than it really was. Forget about it Noah.'

He made another random turn and peered at the watery street sign but couldn't read it. He sighed. Noah knew he'd vowed never to use the cursed piece of equipment but he was never going to find his way in this weather. He unclipped his seatbelt and leant down, fishing around under the passenger seat. He pulled out a locked metal box, holding it at an odd angle next to the steering wheel so he could unlock it with the small silver key on his key ring. Out of the box came the dreaded GPS. Last time he'd used this it had demanded he run off a cliff and when he'd ignored it the thing had yelled at him to do a u-turn before eventually recalculating the course…off the cliff.

The car idled in the middle of the road as Noah fiddled with connecting the GPS to the car and then licking the suction cup back are a few tries so that it would actually stick to the windscreen. A few button pushing and curse words later it had directed him to his new home and hew as one his way once more.

Noah checked the illuminated digital clock on his dashboard and groaned, it was past 11:30 – no one was going to be up. Actually they probably would be. He wouldn't have been up this late. He shouldn't be. He had a job interview in the morning. He wasn't even sure what the job was; Lotti had set it up and told him it was perfect for him – 'they'll hire you on the spot' were her exact words. This made Noah worry. A lot.

_YOU HAVE ARRIVED AT YOUR DESTINATION!_

Noah swore, he needed to turn the volume down on that piece of-

Wait. He was here. He glanced out the driver-side mirror and pulled into the drive, his nerves suddenly increasing tenfold.


End file.
